


Rumors all around

by ShippingRandomness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, And no fun at all, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingRandomness/pseuds/ShippingRandomness
Summary: Dream passed every year with pretty good grades. Not because of how hard he works for his scholarship but because of him getting along with every professor. He was on every teacher's good side and made himself a name between those.After the holiday's Dream, Sapnap and George were back in the university noticing that one of their favorite professors left. It wasn't that important for them until they met the new professor the first time.After a few weeks a rumor spread around the university. A rumor that Dream nor a few other people liked. No one except his two best friends would believe him if he said the true, right?---Professor x Student relationship---Inspired by the adaption 'just a bit hidden' by pin8appl3 and the two mangas 'not a sugar daddy' and 'I'm no match for him' ! All of them are pretty cool so go check them out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's make it as short as possible this time:
> 
> English isn't my native language and In shitty at it so feel free to correct me! (I should look for a beta reader)
> 
> If you don't like the ship, don't read it, duh.
> 
> I just ship and write about their Personas and not the real people.
> 
> There is no underage teacher x student! Both of them are old enough over here.

"Drista you can't be serious! Stop acting like a little child and give me my hoodie back!"

He wasn't in the mood to play today. It was still early in the morning and he needed to prepare himself for school but a little demon in angel disguise was running with his hoodie around the apartment.

Their mother already left to work and so the two siblings were alone.

"Can't stop me! I'm the alpha male!"

Dram could only hear from his sister. He knew that the blond friend of hers was a bad influence.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now give me my hoodie and eat breakfast or we're gonna be late."

You could hear a "You're no fun" before the smaller sibling threw the piece of cloth to her brother while running past him to the kitchen.

The piece of cloth laid softly in his hands. It was a bit worn out already and he should get a few new clothes soon.

He put his hoodie over his sleeveless turtleneck top that he always wore under his casual clothing.

"Now you're the one who's taking long!" Said Drista behind him with a toast in her hand.

Dream just rolled his eyes before taking his school bag and walked behind his sister who already opened the door and ran down the stairs.

With a sigh he closed the door, having the only key except the one of her mother and the one hidden under a flower pot next to him, and continued following his sister.

\---  
It was the first day after the holidays so everyone was excited to see each other again. While Drista was going with her friends to the high school nearby, Dreams walk to the University was a little bit longer.

Seeing his two best friends arguing in front of the entrance and waiting for him made him smile a bit.

They were best friends for 3 years now and he was friends with one of his friends, Sapnap, since he can't remember.

They were known by other students as the Dream Team. In the beginning, he found it kinda embarrassing but seeing how Sapnap and George, his other best friend, found it pretty cool made him think that the name was maybe not that bad.

"Also finally here sleepy head?"

Sapnap, of course, didn't expect an answer but to no surprise, he still answered.

"You also have a sister. Does she never annoy you or something?"

"Mh.. Actually? No. If someone annoys someone, it would be me annoying my older sister."

Before Dream could say something again George broke their little small talk "Whatever.. Did you heard that Ms. Gathering left the school? There are rumors that she had something with a student". His voice was lower than usual so no one could hear except his two friends.

"What the hell George?! I'm sure she left because of other reasons. She was a kind teacher." And it's true. Ms. Gathering was Dreams History professor last year. He was only 4 times in her history classes. For the rest of the time, he said he was feeling sick and couldn't attempt her wonderful classes. Everyone would be surprised if they knew his grades.

He has really good grades for the fact that he's pretty lazy if it comes to learning or working for the university. He tries to have a good name between the professors and It always worked so why would he change something? It's not like he was stupid or so but he just didn't found a good reason to learn.

"Yeah whatever teacher's pet," Sapnap said jolly with a grin.

To that Dream could only shrug and grin back. "I mean at least it works"

"You're the worst, Dream. But that's not what I wanted to say. Now that she isn't at our school anymore, we are getting a new professor from another university."

"What if so?" Sapnap and Dream said at the same time.

"You gonna know what I mean later. I already saw him last week because of the student-teacher meeting that is every month."

"If you say so. Let's go inside, yeah? It may not snow but it's still freezing as hell" Sapnap said before leaving Dream and George there, knowing that they would follow sooner or later.

\---

After taking his book and something to write he goes to his first. Just because he gets good grades for almost nothing doesn't mean he goes to none of his classes.

Knowing that he had math right now with none of his friends wasn't in his favor but still goes into the classroom. Looking around to maybe find a friend of his but to no surprise he didn't see one of them.

With that he only passed the other students that were already in the room. Some of them tried to get into a small talk with him. So he just listened while laying his bag on top of a table at the back of the class.

While two were talking to him or mostly with each other Dream lost himself in his thoughts. His mind wandered back to what George said. He isn't completely sure what the smaller boy meant by "You gonna know what I mean later"? Of course he understood what he said but what do we know later? The new professor can't be that bad, right? And if yes, he will just try to get along with him and get on his good side just like with every teacher.

But hell did he know how difficult it could be to get on the good side of the newest professor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- did I just continued for the first time a story..?? Heck yeah!
> 
> however.. I did just put it over Grammarly so I have no hell of an idea if there are still heavy mistakes.
> 
> If you're reading this: please enjoy.. or at least pretend it. thx! xD

It was only the third hour but he already felt like he was working the hell out of himself, which he didn't.  
Learning was nothing compared with listening to some older professors at the front who couldn't handle their lecture group.

It couldn't care him less but he also couldn't deny that he felt bad for the professor. But just a bit.

He turned around to his friend next to him, which is almost falling asleep. So that's why he wears those ridiculous glasses? It would at least explain it.

When the room went a bit more quieter, he pokes his elbow against his friend, waking him up or at least bringing him back to real life. Dream still couldn't tell if he was awake or not. At least not until he feels the annoyance that came from him.

But it changed quickly when he noticed that the professor was waiting for an answer.

“Excuse me but could you repeat the question, sir?”

With a small nod, the professor repeated what he just said, George, giving him the answer soon after.

Dream would make fun of him, of course he would, but he noticed that his friend was kinda off so he didn't want to risk anything by maybe asking the smaller male next to him what the matter was.

\---

At break time many students and a few professors were going through the corridors, most of them going to the cafeteria while most of the teachers were moving directly in the opposite direction.

George left him, saying that he would meet up later that day. Dream could only shrug with his shoulders and go to the cafeteria, knowing that Sapnap and a few others were waiting.

Seeing Sapnap at one table with a few others, waving at him made him smile and walk towards them.

His friend was an open person so to no one's surprise he could say that he was befriended with almost everyone. Dream on the other side wasn't an introvert or so. He liked meeting new people but the difference between him and Sapnap was that he didn't see the other students as friends.

He knew their names and talked to them before but nevertheless, he just couldn't see them as friends that he would trust.

Taking a chair from another table, he sat next to his best friend while everyone continued talking with each other, a few even putting him to their conversation.

He mainly only listened and said something if he was asked for his opinion.  
Why you may ask? He could feel a gaze on them.

Looking around he saw three professors. One of them pointed a finger towards them and saying something but of course he couldn't hear them because they were on the other side of the cafeteria. He couldn't tell which of them he was pointing at, but he thinks that it's someone sitting on the other side of his friend.

He knew one of the professors, Philza, his Philosophy teacher who was just sitting with them but just listened.

And then there was another one who was looking at their table, mainly to the one student, the one professor was pointing at, with a displeased look on his face. He had long dusky rose hair that was bundled neat to a low ponytail. It couldn't be seen what he was wearing because of the distance but it seemed like a blouse with a red vest.

Dream wasn't the only one anymore that was looking at the three professors.

“Man, did you do something?”

Sapnaps voice could be heard. The boy with black hair that was sitting next to him just shrugged his shoulders, but couldn't deny that it made him feel a bit nauseous.

\---

He would never sit at the front seats in class, his friend Sapnap who sat right behind him, so how did this happen?

In front of the class, he saw the professor that they saw earlier in the cafeteria.

A few students were already silent but there were still a few that didn't stop speaking. The professor didn't say anything and leaned against his put in front of the room.

After a while, a few students did stop their conversations, after seeing the professor's face, but there were still four students that didn't mind the teacher looking at them.

"Mr. Salendes, may I ask what is more important right now than the start of my lecture?"  
The student was now silent along with the others, looking in the professor's direction. 

"Nothing Sir"

"I would like to know what's more important than your graduation right now."

The voice was strong and you could hear a hint of poison in it. His posture was similar to his voice even though it was more relaxed than it should be, slightly sitting against the teachers' desk. You could see that he did not care for his student nor his graduation but his own lecture.

Now that Dream was closer to the new Professor he could finally study him.  
He noticed how he was correct with his guess, he had a white blouse with a barn reddish vest on top and black pants. It was a way too classy outfit and didn't quite match this university. Aside from that, he had glasses that were hanging on the left side of the vest. Eyes were brown with a hint of red in them, his face was sharp but it wasn't that noticeable thanks to the few strands of his dusky pink hair that wasn't in the low ponytail.

You could see by the look of his eyes, that he was mostly tired and irritated.

And his voice. It sounded kinda raw and was a bit deeper as someone would expect it to be by the look of the male in front of the room.

"I'm gonna say it from the beginning. I give you the advice to listen cautiously to the lectures. Every one of you is here because he wants to graduate or he just wants to waste more time without a proper job. I don't care which one it is but either way you need to have at least satisfying grades in your chosen classes."

He pushes himself from the desk and goes behind it.

"It's easy to get a good degree in my class as long as students make their assignments in time. No one should have problems with the topics as long as they listen carefully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I do the ViBeS. Please teach mäh :D
> 
> Please give some critic so I can try to improve. I think I use too many "nevertheless, actually, however", etc but I'm not entirely sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try my best to actually update this story (not like the other story)..
> 
> I don't like putting Drista in such kind of story even though it's also just the Persona (if you can say it like that) but her character just fits perfectly. So if you have and good names-
> 
> But please Comment if you want!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
